


Letters in the heart

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Letters, Post-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Al and Chris send each other letters.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. To Al, with love

Alfred Izuhara  
20B Ventura way, Grenada, Moon  
2542

Return address:  
300 Snowpeak Avenue, Londenion, Side 1  
5594

Dear Al,  
I’m sorry it’s been so long since I last wrote. It’s been hard to get physical letters out of Londenion right now – Londo Bell’s on high alert so of course everything takes twice as long to process. Really, the Earth Federation loves red tape, doesn’t it? I even have to sign in and out every day to do testing on the new suit. I’m not supposed to tell any details, but I’ll send you a photo when I’m allowed! So life is much the same over here.

How is your study going? I know your mother was very happy when you said you wanted to become an architect. I think you’ll be the best one in the whole world. I bet Grenada is wonderful – I’ve only been there once, when the ZZ was being tested. There’s a lovely café on the main street called _The Laura Rolla_ , just next to a McDaniel’s. Do make sure you visit sometime!

I’m looking forward to hearing back from you. I always worry when I hear about Neo Zeon activity near the moon, and I’m always thinking of you. And how is Bernie? Has he sent you a message recently?

Lots of love,  
Chris


	2. To Chris, with love

Christina Mackenzie  
300 Snowpeak Avenue, Londenion, Side 1  
5594  
Return address:  
20B Ventura way, Grenada, Moon  
2542

Dear Chris,  
Don’t worry about me so much! The moon is even safer than a colony, I’m just fine. I’m looking forward to seeing the new suit. My professor said that Amuro Ray himself designed it, is that true? I hope you get to meet him, and he’d better thank you for all your hard work. 

I don’t know if mother was happy or shocked when I told her, to be honest…. She wanted me to be a doctor, I think. But I’d rather spend my life creating physical things that help people. I’ve met lots of great people at university, especially my friend Fa Yuiry. She’s studying to be a nurse, as well as looking after her friend Kamille. She reminds me of you, because she’s always helping other people. I’ll take her to the Laura Rolla sometime, and tell you how it goes.

I hope when you have a break from work you can come visit me here. I’ll show you around campus, and you can meet Fa and all my other friends.

And Bernie is doing well. He said to tell you he’s safe and sound.

Missing you,  
Alfred


End file.
